Lone Ranger
by sting12
Summary: Based on old Clayton Moore movie. This is what I think should have happened after he was shot and fell down that hill. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.


Shooting the guy who was trying to kill him, the lone ranger didn't spot the guy at the bottom of the hill grabbing for his gun. Hearing the shot, the lone ranger didn't have time to move before he felt the impact of the bullet in his left shoulder. Unable to stop himself from falling, he felt his body starting to roll down the hill. Blacking out the ranger came to feeling a pain of fire coming from his shoulder. Silver was beside him trying to get him up. Shaking his head to clear it, the ranger rolled over to silver reaching up and putting his hand in the stirrup.

"Water…water." The ranger told Silver.

Silver knowing what his master needed walked slowly pulling the ranger beside him until he stopped at a small pond. Letting his hand drop to the ground, the ranger began crawling the short distance to the water. The pain moved over his whole body making the short distance feeling like a mile long. Finally reaching the water, the ranger managed to drink some before the darkness took him. Silver tried to wake his master up, but couldn't so he stood guard knowing Tonto would be back soon.

Tonto on the other hand, was at the crossing making sure he kept the Indians and cowboys separated by using the dynamite that his friend had gave him. Sensing the ranger needed him, Tonto waited until the army came to take over. Jumping on scout, Tonto rode off in search of his friend. Finding the last spot he had saw him, Tonto followed Silver's tracks until he spotted the white stallion beside a water hole. Rushing scout forward, Tonto jumped off running over to the ranger. Spotting blood all over his left shoulder, Tonto slowly turned him over noticing the bullet wound, and figuring the bullet was still in. Knowing it had to come out; Tonto made came and built a fire to heat up his knife. Pulling the rangers shirt off, Tonto made him comfortable as possible before checking to see if the knife was hot enough. Moving over to his friend, Tonto noticed the ranger was starting to stir.

The ranger tried to get up but the pain in his shoulder kept him down. It was then he looked up spotting Tonto, "Stay down kemosabe, wound very bad."

The ranger nodded, "Have you gotten the bullet out?"

"I am ready to." Tonto stated grabbing a piece of cloth, putting it in the ranger's mouth, "Bite down."

The ranger nodded biting down as Tonto placed the knife on his wound. The lone ranger bite down harder trying not to jerk as Tonto dug the bullet out. Once it was out, the ranger felt his body relax trying to get his breathing under control. Tonto bandaged his shoulder up before preparing some medicine to give him.

"Drink this." The ranger nodded drinking it all before he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Tonto smiled, "Rest now Kemosabe."

Hoping he would sleep through the night, Tonto laid down heading off in a light sleep.

_The lone ranger watched as the people beat Tonto. His guns had been taken so he couldn't make them stop. The ranger ran trying to stop them but the guys held him back making him was as Tonto was being hurt._

_ "Tonto!"_

The lone ranger sat up regretting the movement as pain went through his shoulder.

Tonto was beside him in seconds, "Easy Kemosabe, you have bad fever."

The ranger nodded waiting for the pain to stop before he laid back down. The ranger reached up to rub his eyes when he realized his mask was gone. Tonto noticed his reaction letting him know that the mask was safe. The ranger relaxed knowing Tonto would look out for him and make sure no one would find him. Watching the ranger head off to sleep, Tonto watched him before walking around to gather some wood for the fire. Coming back Tonto noticed the lone ranger was trying to raise off the ground, sweat all over him.

Dropping the wood, Tonto rushed to his side, pushing him back down, "You must rest Kemosabe. Fever is very high."

"Too..hot…fire get…away." The lone ranger mumbled in his delirium.

Tonto reached for their medical supplies and grabbed some more of the medicine. Making it into a broth, Tonto held the bowl up to the rangers lips, "Drink Kemosabe, medicine help."

Somehow in his delirium, the lone ranger drank it before relaxing back against the saddle. Glad to see him resting again, Tonto took the time to change the bandages. Then for the next 24 hours, Tonto stayed by the rangers side until the fever finally broke.

The lone ranger woke up his eyes and head clear, "How long its been Tonto?"

"Few days."

"What happened with the Indians?"

"The army came, fixed everything. They took away the bad men."

The lone ranger started to rise, but Tonto stopped him, "No kemosabe, not strong."

"I'm strong enough Tonto. You've done well to help me. I want to visit the mission church, then we be on our way."

Tonto knowing nothing could stop him, helped the lone ranger onto silver's back. Silver glad to see his master well, neighed in happiness. As they traveled to the church, the lone ranger felt his strength returning from being in the saddle. Checking with the padre to make sure the woman and child were doing fine, the lone ranger and Tonto left with the final words.

"Hi-Ho-Silver!"


End file.
